Rules of Attraction
by novemberskyox
Summary: There was one game that weakened his defenses and subjected him to vulnerability; it required the involvement of actual feelings and warranted an evocation of emotion. The game was that of attraction.


A.N.: I own nothing.

**Rules of Attraction**

Games were a favorite time filler for Sirius. They not only occupied his time when he could have been doing homework during his Hogwarts days or relieved him from many a night cooped up in his room avoiding the wrath of his mother's verbal lashings, but games, all of different assortments, also serviced a form of determent from trouble and stimulated his higher order thinking capacities with the complexities of challenging stratagems.

However, there was one game that managed to sabotage his mission from avoiding trouble and left his brain's ability to perform functionality in a comatose state. It was a game that required the involvement of actual feelings and warranted an evocation of emotions. It was a game that did not necessitate the use of cards, manipulatives, whizzing firecrackers, or any other pieces most games entailed. Although, in this game, imagination was certainly a bonus in survival, there was a larger need for endurance, self preservation, and high attention efficiency.

_The game was that of attraction._

There are four rules of attraction. Four rules, of which, Sirius Black acknowledged and understood thoroughly and completely. Though, what he did not predict, was that the game he and Gwenog Jones had been playing since their first encounter nearly eight years ago followed those rules perfectly to a T.

**Rule #1:** One must possess the qualities to fulfill the needs of the desired in a combination of emotional, entertaining, and materialistic avenues. (i .e. physical attractiveness, similarities, social skills, emotional intelligence, entertainment, and wealth.)

With soft, raven locks that framed her angelic, porcelain face and fell like silk curtains around her slender shoulders and piercing, sapphire eyes of the most sparkling of azure hues, Gwenog Jones exhibited a classically elegant beauty. Her soft, petal pink lips, which were always pursed in annoyance whenever in Sirius' presence, were irresistibly full and pouty. Her heart shaped face accentuated her large, round eyes, which were further enhanced by thick, ebony eyelashes. Having always been athletic, Gwenog was fit and slender in nature; however, as the years passed, her womanly curves blossomed giving her a more feminine and alluring figure. There was no possible way any man could offer even a mediocre rebuttal to the claim that Gwenog Jones was a beautiful woman. Certainly, Sirius Black would try to deny this fact; however, he'd be lying.

Having both been placed in Gyffindor the first year they started at Hogwarts, Sirius and Gwen instantly connected in more ways than one. Aside from their love for Quidditch, both Sirius and Gwen both possessed the inability to accept when they were wrong. This landed them in many an argument then eventually advanced into a physical altercation, which either resulted in a wrestling match in the Common Room or Quidditch pitch. In their sixth year, it escalated as far as it ever had when the two engaged in a row over something as insignificant and frivolous as a spot by the lake, and both ended up in the Black Lake completely drenched and miserable. Stubborn as bulls with more pride than one should ever possess, Sirius and Gwen were one in the same, which was becoming increasingly obvious to those bearing witness to their frequent spectacles.

Physical attraction was definitely not an issue between the two. It was evident how attracted they were to one another; however, their pride forbade them to acknowledge it.

**Rule #2:** One must possess the confidence to fulfill needs of the desired.

If anything, Sirius Black radiated confidence. The way he held himself, the way he walked with his head held high, the way he never faltered in unpleasant situations, and the way he effortlessly charmed everyone, except some professors and of course the snakes, defined his confidence. With every step he took, Sirius mirrored self assurance and grace. There was no question of his ability to meet the challenge of fulfilling the needs of anyone warranting it, especially if it was the needs of someone with whom he desperately wanted to secure a bond.

Despite his confidence, which sometimes came off as pure arrogance, Sirius battled against the label of some sort of careless libertine. Sirius was a shameless flirt, who appreciated women. Everything about women he adored, valued, and practically worshiped. Despite his great love for the female sex, Sirius never committed himself to a relationship. Being young and enjoying life was his top priority. With the little hope that he had, Sirius envisioned a lifetime worth of opportunities to settle down, so to tie himself down during his Hogwarts years seemed a bit ridiculous and out of the question. He wanted to spend time with his friends and strengthen the familial bonds he created with them, not tend to the beck and call of a female companion. He watched James play that game with Lily Evans, and it certainly didn't seem enjoyable to Sirius.

Little did Sirius know that he was playing a much different form of the game James had been playing with Lily.

**Rule #3: **One must lower the love costs of the desired, such as proximity, frequent encounters, and reciprocal fondness.

Whether they were at one another's throats, shoving each other in the halls on the way to class, wrestling in the common room, or swatting bludgers at one another on the quidditch pitch, Sirius and Gwen couldn't make it any more obvious that they loathed one another. Vicious words dripping with hatred and disdain were slewed harshly toward one another on a constant basis. Sneers and hisses of contempt were exchanged just as frequently, as if they were going out of style. Despite the facade, which was astutely established and crafted over the years, there held no truth or meaning behind their words and actions. It was all a lie, but in order to keep the other interested, such strategic moves were a necessity to keep the game alive.

The two would constantly try to avoid one another between classes. Although, when graduation arrived, the two were forced to take a photograph together, much to their dislike. Once they graduated, they saw less and less of one another, what with the Order consuming Sirius' time, and Gwen following the path she'd chosen in life. In order to subside his need to be in her presence, Sirius kept the photograph in his wallet, as he carried it with him everywhere he went.

Much to both of their dismay, Sirius and Gwen learned that absence surely made the heart grow fonder, as well as fueled the competitiveness of the game of attraction that they both so greedily wanted to win.

**Rule #4:** One must utilize the circumstances of situational forces, such as mood and arousal, to their utmost advantage.

And last, but not least, the last rule.

It took nearly eight years to finally abide that last little, minute rule, but Sirius and Gwen were left nothing sort of gratitude when the many years spent playing this tiring and unrelenting game finally paid off. However, neither would have assumed that it would take a near death experience and a hospital room to finally reach 'check mate'.

After another heated row, with much darker undertones than previous arguments entailed, Sirius stood before Gwen, clad only in his hospital robe. His lean body shook with anger, raw passionate anger as the want and desire to have her consumed his entire being. When her sapphire eyes, like crystal saucers, widened with disappointment and inconsolable grief at his subtle denial that there couldn't possibly be more to their relationship than hateful words and loathing glances, Sirius knew that words were no longer good enough. He had to show up.

Unable to stop himself, Sirius forcefully took her by the waist and pushed her back flat against the door of the hospital. His hungry pools of liquid steel clouded over stormily as his gaze locked with hers. No longer could he withstand the separation between their bodies, and most importantly, their hearts. Without another word, his lips captured hers in a searing kiss as his needy lips molded against hers in a fiery passion of pent-up frustration, tension, and desire.

Forfeiting the rules he promised to abide, Sirius was the first to cave with his feelings and affections. As she returned the kissed with as much fervor and knotted her fingers around his neck, Sirius grinned into the kiss he'd so long desired to share.

**Game over.**


End file.
